


Dogs in Dresses

by QueenBoo



Series: Tumblr Prompts! [1]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoo/pseuds/QueenBoo
Summary: One sentence prompt: "Dogs don't wear clothes!". Vince has ideas, Howard is outraged (what's new?)
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Series: Tumblr Prompts! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111445
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Dogs in Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading some of the prompts I filled on tumblr during 2020! This lil piece was based on the one sentence 'Dogs don't wear clothes' for tumblr user @vampireswelcome
> 
> [original post](https://anciientboosh.tumblr.com/post/615385261913833472/p-47-or-63-for-the-ficdrabble-ask-thingy)

Favours were tricky things. To most people, it was an act of goodwill, something you did for a neighbour or a friend for the sole purpose of being kind. 

And sure, to Howard and Vince, it was all those things - but most importantly it was a form of currency. A favour was a bartering chip that throughout their friendship had been used and abused to achieve the strangest of tasks that otherwise wouldn’t have stood a chance.

_“Cheers Vince, I’ll make it up to you.”_

_“Go on, Howard, I’ll owe you one!”_

The only thing with this kind of currency was you didn’t really get to choose when you spent it. The other person did.

So when Vince and his ridiculously big blue eyes start begging Howard to go with him to the markets in search of new fabrics, Howard _shouldn’t really_ say no. Because it’s a contract, this thing between them. An unspoken rule they have always played by. _‘Even if I can’t remember why I’ll pay whatever debt I supposedly owe you’_. 

That doesn’t stop him trying. “You don’t need any more clothes, Vince.”

“Oh, but you _needed_ another dusty old jazz record that you’ll never play?” Vince raises one eyebrow pointedly. His arms cross over his chest, his hip cocks defiantly. “Which, by the way, I didn’t _have_ to let you keep in our bedroom.”

And there it is.

“I reckon you’re in my debt a bit, what with my allergies and everything.”

Howard swallows thickly, tries his best to maintain eye contact and face this head-on, but then Vince digs his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from smirking and he thinks he might pass out how fast the blood rushes to his cheeks.

“Fine,” He rasps. It’s a bit difficult to talk around the lump in his throat. Vince bounces on his toes in triumph, his tiny hands clasping together in front of his chest. “But I still don’t know why you even want to go. You said they were rubbish last time.”

“I’m starting a new project!” He announces proudly, fishes for a magazine from behind the counter. “Reckon I could make a killing in the shop.”

“And what’s that then?”

Glossed pages hit the glass with a comical _slap_ and it takes Howard a minute to process what he’s seeing.

“That’s a dog in a dress.”

Vince snickers, strands of hair springing about as he nods emphatically. “Yeah! Genius, innit?” He flicks to a new page, points out a disgruntled looking chihuahua in what appears to be a purple patterned onesie. “Animal fashion, it’s all the rage. I’m gonna start my own fashion line.”

**“Dogs don’t wear clothes!”** Howard snaps, though whether it’s out of frustration for the animals or indignation that Vince has stumbled on yet another idea that will no doubt be hugely successful, he doesn’t know. “This is like the zoo all over again. You putting those poor creatures in jumpsuits and neon face paint because it was cool.” He flips the magazine shut out of protest. “Animals don’t care about _cool_ , Vince.”

“But people do!” Unperturbed by his friend’s mood Vince smirks up at him from under his fringe. “Cool people want cool pets, Howard.”

Seeming to sense that Howard is unconvinced, he tries again. “Besides, I’m not just gonna make cool clothes, am I? I was thinkin’ about putting together a nice tweed combo so librarians dogs have something to wear.”

This information helps, Howard finds himself feeling less excluded than he normally would from a Vince Noir idea. He manages a small smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

He deflates with a slightly exaggerated sigh. “Alright, I’ll come with you. But I’m not carrying all your bags again. I’m not a packhorse.”

“You sure?” Vince’s grin turns a little sinful. Howard catches a flash of canines as he drags his tongue over his teeth. “I’ll owe you one.”

An hour later, while scouring market stalls, Howard finds himself carrying Vince’s bags.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt of your own, a question, or just want to say hello? Come find me on tumblr:
> 
> @queen-boo / @anciientboosh


End file.
